The Third Street
by appabend
Summary: [Saints Row 2] After getting heavily blown up, the queen of the Third Street Saints returns from the dead. But somewhere amongst the nasty crime that they did, they must face a new enemy. Will they conquer Stillwater and claim what is rightfully theirs? Re-Rated M for... well... Saints Row. Written for Non-Fans and Newcomers.
1. Chapter 1 - Jailbreak

**Chapter 1 – Jailbreak**  
Written by: appabend

A policeman, one black, one white discussed about the queen of the Saints herself who just woke up from a heavy coma.

"You wouldn't believe who just woke up."

"Who did?"

"The Queen."

"Oh you're shitting me."

"I wish I was."

"Thank god the Saints are nothing."

"The Saints are long gone. You can't be the queen when you don't even have the kingdom."

"Yeah. Totally right."

They walked down the stairway still talking about the woman they called 'the Queen'.

"So where is she?"

"There she is… oh…"

"What… oh…"

They froze at the glance of a completely messed up room complete with heavily blooded doctors and nurses. Some cops can also be seen getting smacked in the head. Bloods starting to droll out of their heads and their noses. Strangely, the room is all the way clean. The books are still up in place and there weren't that many broken stuff lying around. Wonder who did all of this?

"Who the hell…"

"You're looking for me?"

That is exactly the time she charged in and smacked the white cop's head with an iron bat. The impact was so strong that he fell down unconscious up in the floor, can't move, and can't even do anything at all.

The black cop noticed and quickly tried to reach his fingers into his gun. But it's too late. The iron bat managed to hit his lower jaw and almost completely dislocating it.

"Well," she said as he looked down the black cop, lying unconscious. "Let's see how you're going to chew your foods with those."

"You're ready to get out?" said another man right behind her.

"Oh hell yeah."

So there they are trying to bust out of this prison, both looked and dressed like a typical prisoner with that orange jumpsuit. The two scavenged the rest of the downed police for guns and ammunitions.

"So Boss, front door, back door, your call."

The Boss took a pistol out of a downed man's belt. "Let's knock on the front door and kill everyone who gets in my way."

"Our way."

"Okay, Carlos. Our way." she quickly corrected. "So how many clips do you have?"

"I got uh… four."

"That's not going to be enough. Here." she slide in 3 more clips and stopped almost right on Carl's feet.

"You're not going to use them?"

"Nah." she said. "I'm totally fine with only two. I want a bit of a challenge this time."

Once they are armed, three more policemen came in bursting into the place armed with pistols.

"Shit!" she reacted. "Take cover!"

Thankfully, none of the shots by the police could at least hit any of them. The Stillwater Police really did suck. The Boss took her cover right on around a kitchen counter in the middle, which thankfully could guard her out of the shots from the police that came in right in front of her. She could hear Carlos shooting at some of the police, but she wasn't sure where he's taking cover at.

The Boss used Carlos's constant shooting as a form of distraction as she crawled around the kitchen's counter.

But suddenly, the shooting suddenly stopped for some reason. This worried her because it might be…

"Carlos?" she shouted, though the tone was a bit more questioning rather than worrying.

"I got them all." Carlos shouted. "I'm great. Let's go."

The Boss looked at the downed cops. She couldn't believe how an ordinary Hispanic guy with a funny hat like that managed to take down all of them in just a few single shots. Carlos was closing the door so that nobody would get in when he's looting down the corpses.

"Boss!" he shouted before preparing himself to throw some of the downed cop's weapons. "Here!"

"Where did you learn how to do that?" the Boss asked.

"The same way how you did." he responded. "Come on, let's go!"

The Boss smirked.

"Let's go!"

The two went out of the bloody room and headed outside walking down the hallway.

"Do you know where the exit is, Carlos?" she asked him.

"Don't worry." he reassured. "Just follow me."

"Were you with the Saints before?" the boss asked.

"No, but my brother was. Do you know him?"

"He's the guy in purple right?" the boss asked confusingly.

"Everyone's in the Saint is in purple…" he shook his head violently. "Actually never mind. I have a plan of my own, but you can get your own plans too."

"How about that boat?" the boss stopped, glancing at the window.

Carlos shook his head. "No. Can't do it. It's fully guarded."

"What. Are you afraid of a few cops shooting at you?"

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"That is a transport ship. It is unlikely that there will be enough ammunition to hold in all the cops chasing us."

"What are you talking about?"

"Even if we raid the ship, we won't stand a chance against speedboats and choppers that will chase us."

"So what's your plan, then?"

"We're going to…"

"WATCH OUT!"

The boss quickly moved Carlos out of the way as a cop charged at him with a police rod. The boss gripped hard his rod and pinned him down the wall besides the window. Then without hesitation, the boss threw him out of the window and letting him fell down two stories.

"That's going to hurt."

"Quick! This way!" said Carlos who began running and the boss swiftly followed.

"So what is the plan?"

"We're making the cops to think that we're actually going to use the boat for getting out of this island. But we're not. We're going to use the chopper."

"And where are we heading?"

"We're heading to the armory. We really need to get ourselves prepared for something. And if must, we're going to have to perform an insane stunt."

"And how are you going to get into this plan?" the boss began to lose breath as they kept running towards the armory.

"I'll tell you later. Just follow me through the armory."

The boss still wondered why there aren't many cops around for them to kill. So she asked.

"It's pretty deserted around here." she said.

"I still don't know why." said Carlos. "Maybe the cops are preparing something special for us."

"I'm not really sure about that too."

"There's the stairway." said Carlos pointing up the stairs. "The armory will be up the stairs. Watch your back."

Before he could even say that, a gunshot is heard. Carlos and the Boss quickly stopped their walk.

"RUN!" said Carlos. He then began to shoot violently towards the three cops who managed to chase them. Unable to peek out, the cops stayed on their cover, allowing them to get out of their sight.

"Great." the boss commented.

They quickly took steps up the stairs. But unfortunately halfway through, more cops coming up on the stairway. They are dangerously close too.

There are two cops up the stairway. Carlos took a shot and he managed to injure one man's hand. He realized that he's out of clip, so he threw the weapon into the head of the other before he could even shoot him. Once they reach the top of the stairs, the boss smacked the injured guy with a violent swing and Carlos lifted the fallen cop with his hands and threw him down the stairway.

The previous three cops down the stairs came in through. One cop is fully exposed to Carlos's sight. So he quickly took aim of his gun and shot him. His head pushed violently in the back reacting to the shot.

The boss then shot some cops who were inside the room they are currently in. There are about five of them. Carlos is still seen handling the cops downstairs. So the boss wouldn't have some time to actually help him.

She took some breath and began to get some focus out of things. The Boss peeked out of the cover and took some aim to one of the cops. She shot him, and it's a direct hit to the head. And then she quickly took her aim right into the second cop's head. She capped him off and he fell down dead. The third cop is a tough one to hit. Not just being far away, his cover is quite wide off for his body. The fourth one is an easy hit so she quickly capped his head.

So to kill the third and the fifth, she had to move out of her cover. She flanked them both while moving out of it, making them unable to peek out of theirs. She took some cover up in a nearby wall and quickly killed the fifth one once she knew that he's peeking in a dangerous position, killing him. Knowing that there's only one left, she charged in. This charge requires a perfect timing and the perfect skill to execute and the boss has even more than that.

The last cop covered himself in a wall on a perfect angle, but a dangerous angle when he's up in close. He peeked himself out of the cover, which was his big mistake. A slight tremble can be seen off his hands as he looked at the surprise factor that the boss is already in his sight. She quickly took that chance of surprise and kicked him in the stomach. The impact was so strong he couldn't even move for a second more.

She grabbed his head and slammed it in the wall hardly. The guy could only look down. So she jumped and kicked him off with a violent reaction. He is knocked unconscious, so the boss made sure that he's completely unconscious by taking his weapon and shoot him in the face.

"Boss!" Carlos shouted from where he was before in which he began to move towards her. "The armory is just one more floor above. Let's go!"

The next stairway is just right in front of the boss. But unfortunately more cops came in from there. One of the cops ran down to the floor yet he didn't point out or even carry any guns. So she took this opportunity by running, jumping, and kneeing the guy in the head. One guy is surprised on her presence. But the boss actually let them to attack first so she could counter. So he did attack first, but unfortunately that attack could be easily countered with the plus that the boss just got herself his gun.

The other person is about to take his pistol on his pocket, which is a big mistake since the boss already got the upper hand by kicking him in the stomach and quickly flipped him down. Other cops came in from upstairs but this time he's ready with a gun. So the boss stepped in out of the gun's sight. The cop shot it, but the boss narrowly missed it.

She took a pistol lying on the ground and began to take free shots at the cop who was just standing in the middle of the stairway without any protection whatsoever. The shot in the head managed to kill him and rolling him down the stairway. Carlos loot some clips out of the cops and tossed some of them into the boss.

"I told you," she said. "You're going to need it…"

"Just take it. Much quicker."

The boss nodded. "Alright then."

The two walked up the stairway heading towards the armory. But unfortunately, the inevitable comes.

As they reached the top floor, two… three… no…. several armed cops stayed there already pointed a gun right up on their faces.

"I've told you she's going to be a big trouble." said a man standing in front of the rest of them. "Happy to get back from the dead huh, Mila?"

"I'm not happy yet until I can rub that smug face of yours in a nearby concrete wall." she said, pointing a gun at him. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm Troy, the new Chief of Police." he said.

"How the hell could you be one?"

"Either I'm just damn lucky, or you just couldn't shut the hell up."

"How long have I been out anyway?"

"Two years." Carlos interrupted.

"Two?"

"Enough chatter." said the Chief. "Drop the guns and we're not going to hurt you."

Troy being the chief of police wasn't that very threatening. His plans are great, but his executions are always quite pissy. So that's the best way to exploit his weaknesses. What would be better if she could at least find the weakness of him.

The boss came in with quite the plan to exploit his weakness. She took the clip out of her pistol and threw it away.

"You want me to drop the gun?" she said. "I want you to get it."

"Drop it yourself and slide it right here."

"Oh that would be very inconvenient, Troy." she said. "You'd be missing the chance of shooting me in the head."

"How's that make any sense?" he asked. He walked in dangerously close to the boss. "You already threw the clips away."

"That so it's guaranteed that I won't shoot you when you come in closer." she said. "So I won't slide this gun for you. I want you to get it."

"Don't play fetch with me, Mila." he said.

"I'm not playing, Troy." she said. "I'm just starting the game. What would be very dangerous is when you find me having a gun right on my back. I could've just took that and kill you. But before you want me to do that, I want you to take it by yourself."

Troy is having quite the hand right here, but due to his ignorance of the whole situation and only wanted to do what the boss asked, he complied. "Fine then." With that said, all of her plans went on pretty well.

Troy came in really dangerously close to the boss. She could've just kick him in the nuts and use him as a human shield to get out. Well, using him as a human shield is a part of the plan but kicking him in the nuts would attract much attention.

It's not just that, it's the fact that he's standing in the line of sight of every single cop that stood right behind him. It's a golden opportunity that would be foolish to waste.

Troy began to search for crucial parts on concealing a weapon starting with her own butt. But there's nothing inside it. Then he moved in to grab her hip, but there's still nothing on it.

In just mere seconds, the boss managed to put Troy on her choke. Carlos quickly hide right behind her as Chief of Police Troy is still on her choke.

The boss took a glance of something very interesting amongst the armed cops: A Grenade that happens to be lying on the waist of one of them.

"Carlos." she called. "In a count of three, I want you to jump down the stairway."

He muttered and nodded in reply.

"THREE!"

She took an opportunity to get Troy's pistol and shoot it.

The explosion was quite massive. Carlos managed to jump down the stairway rolling down the floor. That will hurt, but at least he wouldn't get hurt off the explosion. The Boss quickly jumped out of the explosion, but with Troy still on her choke and she couldn't free him out of the way, she's forced to take him with her.

In just mere seconds, the boss managed to get into the bottom of the stairs with Carlos grunting in pain.

"Why couldn't you just warn me about it?" Carlos asked.

"It would be a waste of time." she said. "Let's get back to the armory."

"How about Troy?" he pointed at him, lying unconscious down the floor.

"Just leave him there." she said. "We'll deal with him soon enough."

The two went up the stairs before realizing on seeing someone oddly familiar.

"You'd better warn me off next time you want to shoot a bomb." someone just said that from above the stairs.

It's a man, tall enough with half blonde and half black hairs. He's quite odd when not wearing any sunglasses. But his eyes were so sharp and so thin she could feel that something is cutting her when she stared at him.

"Gat?" she asked, surprised. "How the hell could you get in here?"

"Death sentence." he answered. "I was on the prison for like two and a half years and committed several murders or crap like that. Of course I'm on a death sentence."

"And why are you still here?" Carlos asked.

"The cops got their long-ass procedures. That's where I could get some advantages from them."

"How can you get out of the explosion?" Carlos asked again.

"This room got so many cops I'd lost count. Once I looked at the grenade in one of them belts, I knew that you'll take the chance to shoot it. So there's a nearby coffee table and I use it as a shield. It worked out effectively as you can see."

"As usual, Gat." said the boss before looking back at Carlos. "So where the hell is the armory?"

"Right there." Carlos pointed. "Take everything that you can."

"Who are you, anyway?" Gat asked.

"The name's Carlos." he said. "I helped the boss to escape."

"No shit on that." said Johny. "So how are you going to plan the escape?"

"Chopper." he said. "Took the speedboat and you'll get easily beaten by them cops chasing you with either them speedboats or choppers."

"You could've just took the speedboat and get out of here."

"Can't do that. Not enough weapons to hold them all off."

"So you're going to use the chopper?"

"Of course. With a speedboat, when you fall and you can't swim, you're pretty much fucked. But with a chopper, you're in the air. I think controlling the air is much easier than the water. And thanks for gravity, it makes things a whole lot faster. Besides, the cops are going to have a hard time shooting in the air."

"That's quite badass."

"Thanks."

The boss then opened the steel door of the armory.

"Better arm yourselves. We got tons of weapons here. Pick your choice."

Carlos and Gat headed inside the armory to find themselves in surprise.

"Wow." said Carlos. "We could've just taken the whole world with these bad boys."

In just a few minutes, they managed to arm themselves with such armory they'd lost count. Carlos armed himself with an AK47 with 6 or more clips and then two pistols on his waist and a few grenades in his pockets, Johny Gat took a rocket launcher on his back and then two double pistols on his waist and also an MP5, and the Boss armed herself only with double pistols and a few grenades.

"You wouldn't get out only with double pistols, wouldn't you? You're not…"

"Don't start, Johny." she said to him with quite the force. "We're going to kick some serious ass."

"Not anymore." said Carlos. "I think these are the only cops posted right here."

"What?" the boss surprised.

"34…35…36…37… this is basically 65% of the cops in this prison."

"65%?" Johny asked.

"That means there are about 40…. 50…. no… 80 more of these and it will be more than 100%." said the boss.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Johny. "What kind of prison only has about 80 cops guarding it?"

"Every small-town prison ever?" said Carlos. "It could be worse, man. From where I live, they only got four cops guarding a prison."

"Your hometown must be shit, then." said Johny.

"No shit." he shrugged. "Come on. The rooftop is one more floor up." Johny walked into the stairway heading into the rooftop.

"How about backups?" Johny asked. "Wouldn't they have backups chasing us?"

"Yes, but it's going to take a while for them to get from Stillwater to here." said Carlos.

"Besides, Troy is an idiot." said the boss. "He has confidence, but not the intelligence."

"The boss is right." said Carlos. "He is confident that he could take us all down by bringing in almost every single cop posted right in this god damn prison."

"Well," said Johny. "New Troy is basically the same as old Troy."

"Except dumber." said the boss. The two laughed.

The three finally arrived at the rooftop of the prison. Quite the view they got there. And there it is. The chopper that is the key of escaping the prison.

"Now can anyone fly this thing?" said the boss.

"I can." Carlos moved in forward passing her.

"Oh," said Johny. "So that's why you choose the chopper? You can't drive the speedboat?"

"That's one of the many reasons we can't use the speedboat." he said, which made Johny to giggle.

"Heh, you got potential, kid."

Carlos prepared himself right in the front driver seat and turning on the chopper, which is quite as easy as stealing a car surprisingly.

"It's that easy?" said Johny, surprised in how Carlos could turn the engine on even without the keys. "How the hell can you do that?"

"Before I met you guys, I tinkered with many choppers." he said. "I knew how one works more than you guys."

"I gotta admit, Carlos." said the boss. "I'm impressed."

"Don't be." he said. "We're not out of here yet."

"There's the backup." said Johny looking past the chopper's window.

"As you can see, mostly speedboats." said Carlos before powering the engines on. "Hang tight guys!"

In just mere minutes, the helicopter rose up from the ground. The boss grabbed in something near the helicopter so that at least she couldn't fall. Johny just sat there across her relaxed like nothing happen. Carlos… well… he's the pilot.

_"Delta 1." _ said a voice coming from the chopper's radio. _"We saw your chopper leaving the area. Confirm the status right there. Over!"_

"Uh…" Carlos began nervously. "This is Delta 1. We are ordered to evacuate innocent civilians from the area! Over!"

_"Copy that. There are no reports on innocent civilians right there, Delta 1. Identify yourself."_

Johny began to stand up, but Carlos pointed a finger right in his face.

"I have Chief Officer Troy in this helicopter." he said. "If you want him alive, let us out of the way."

_"What?"_ said the person on the other side of the radio. _"Who is this? Speak for yourself!"_

"This is Carlos speaking." he said. "One and only."

He said that before taking out a knife and cut off the radio communications.

"Idiots won't grab us now." he said as he threw the radio that was cut off from the console away from the helicopter and all the way down.

The three giggled. The cop's speedboats were unable to chase them off. They were escaping in quite the speed and the chopper is fast enough to make the speedboats looked like a crippled snail.


	2. Chapter 2 - The New Kings

**Chapter 2 – The New Kings**

Written by: appabend

Establishing the Third Street Saints especially after their absent is not an easy thing to do for the rest of the group right now. Sure, they may have escaped the prison. But this isn't going to be one of their times to just sit there and do nothing. From the look of it especially in how almost every part of the city is conquered by different gang members, it's time for the Third Street Saints to start again from square one.

But this is definitely going to be hard unless if peoples are going to believe that the Saints still actually exist.

But the boss is quite confident that the Saints aren't going to have a lot of problems dealing with the other gangs. They had the Ronins, the Sons of Samedi, the Brotherhood, and the official assholes themselves Ultor. Not really sure which gang that they have to deal with first. If it has something to do with one-on-one fighting, it has to be the Ronin to give the most entertaining experiences. How stereotypical for her to think that an Asian gang would be good at close-quarter combat.

Are they?

The boss had a lot of things to do once she got out of prison. The first thing she needed to do is to establish a new order for the Saints including making all sorts of new things to do for the rest of the people to do. She may have thought that the Third Street Saints are going to be screwed up beyond belief.

This is definitely not going to be like in the previous days. The boss isn't going to be controlled by someone else to do the dirty work. No, this time the Third Street Saints has to be under her control, which is going to sound harder than she may have thought.

But she wasn't quite sure if this is truly what she wanted, getting the Saints back into shape and everything. She wasn't quite sure what drove her into this mess. Was it because of revenge? She wasn't sure enough.

But since this is coming from the girl who loves to blow stuff up, there's nothing to worry about as long as she can blow stuff up as usual. Respect is all that she could get. Restoring the Saints back into shape will be a pretty tough challenge so long as she wouldn't screw this one up.

"So are you going to help me? Help us both?" asked the boss to Carlos.

"Hey," he said. "I'm going to be nothing without the Saints. Of course I will."

Johny Gat, Carlos, and the boss were just up on the rooftop without the police noticing anything stupid. That's because they are already wearing in some clothes and trousers the police force coincidentally put in their choppers, which was their big mistake. What a big disguising opportunity for them.

So what really matters right now is to find a new Saint's Hideout. The three have thought about it for a while and came in into a conclusion.

"How about the church?" said Carlos.

"Ultor turned that into a tourist trap." said Johny.

"You're kidding me." said the boss.

"I wish I was." said Johny. "Any ideas on getting a much better place?"

"How about the motel?" said Carlos.

"Which one?" the boss wondered.

"This one," Carlos pointed into the ground which is technically the rooftop that they are standing. "There's an old rundown motel covered up right under this building because of an earthquake."

"Good idea." said Johny. "But I've heard that the Ronin took care of it first."

The boss began to cock up her double pistols. "Then we'll clear it out."

The Saints managed to do some colossal damage towards the prison. They managed to kill almost all of the cops around the area. This was all caused by their incompetence against a group of untrained gangsters. Everyone still wondered what part of the Saints that the cops don't have.

Maybe they need someone to refresh their minds for a bit. Maybe they need someone who is as ambitious, intelligent, and as dangerous as the Saints for them to fear, some sort of a hero figure.

"Chief Officer Troy?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Detective Benny Nielson. I'm here to assist the investigation."

"We've been expecting you, Detective. This way."

"Thank you."

Chief Officer Troy kept walking with him as he investigated the situation in the lower docks. The Stillwater Prison is stationed in a remote island that is technically not remote at all and located not far from Stillwater. It could be reached easily just by using a motorboat from the nearest dock in Stillwater for a five minute trip.

"How many times you've encountered this sort of prison break, Mr. Troy?" asked Benny.

"There are about 40 different jailbreak attempts in the last 2 years."

Benny quickly glanced at him when he wasn't even done speaking yet.

"12 attempts were successful including this one." Troy continued. "And so far, this is the biggest that we got. More than 65 police officers are recorded dead and the cost of the damage is around $5.000"

"Jesus Christ." he said. "What the hell am I going to report to the commissary if this is the situation, Chief? You're just adding another reason why people would join the gangs."

The voices of them chatting were distorted by the heavy rain with the constant thunder and police sirens. So they could only shout at each other which made constant shouting and taunting to be more 'disguisy' if that makes any sense.

"What are you talking about?"

"The cops sucked ass in this city."

"What do you expect?" said Troy. "We have tons of criminals breaking the law, Stillwater is out of control. Even Ultor has troubles getting a hang of that city!"

"If you're letting the Saints to leave the jail, they'll eventually lead the city!"

"The Saints?" Troy got surprised by that. "I thought they were dead?"

"That's your mistake, Chief." said Benny. "The Saints may have physically gone, but peoples in Stillwater wanted their return so bad."

"What?" he said. "Why would the peoples of Stillwater wanted the return of the Saints?"

"Like I said before, Chief." said Benny, turning around towards him in the middle of the walk. "The cops sucked ass. When you let Johny Gat and the Boss to get out of the prison, the Saints will resurrect from the dead."

A pause ensued.

"It's inevitable." Benny continued before walking away from him.

The insides of the prison were no difference compared to the outside except for a few ambulances extracting dead bodies out of the building. Benny arrived first on the front gate of the prison and so far, he's not impressed by the view especially the completely blown up upper floor.

"Jesus Christ." he said.

"I'm ordering my men to capture them." said Troy. "We're totally going to put them in jail this time."

"Don't bother." said the detective. "Cancel any orders you give to your men on capturing the Saints."

"What?" said the Chief. "Why the hell would I want to do that?"

"Because all they can do right now is to take down every single police officer working at Stillwater." said the detective. "If you don't want to have any more casualties or at the very worst, death, I'd suggest you to leave the mass chase out."

That is definitely an advice that the Chief didn't take seriously. Cancelling the chase of the Saints who escaped from the jail is definitely a bell ringing on his head resembling a traitor who's eventually going to stab him in the back.

"You're kidding me, right?" said the Chief, which made him to turn his head towards his face. "Everytime we took sitting our asses right here and they will grow up like a virus! What are we going to do when that happen?"

"I'm afraid you still don't understand the situation, Chief." said the detective. "Preventing the Saints rising from the dead is like preventing the sun from setting in the evening. Whatever you do, it's going to happen anyway."

The Chief looked away from him, disgusted on his decisions. "So this is it? This is the best that the LAPD could offer?"

"My job here is not to capture the Saints, but to save the lives of your men." said the detective. "As the Brotherhood, Ronin, Sons of Samedi, and of course the Saints rise up, your numbers will decrease a lot. Putting down the Saints at this very time is one of the most dangerous moves you could think of. Don't you see, Chief?"

The last sentence caused Benny to belch out like a castrated dog.

"The Stillwater gangs are rising from the dead. And the Stillwater PD is still in a compromising position. That's why you seek for my help, right? Because you're desperate?"

Chief Troy could only put both his arms on his hip and shook his head.

"If you're really ambitious in capturing the Saints," the detective continued. "You have to be really subtle next time."

"No." said Troy. "The Saints don't like subtleties."

"Then use it to beat them." said the detective.

"Can you beat them?"

The detective paused for a minute at that statement before smirking at him.

"By this time, no. We both know that we can't. You're not going to order your men to find them, either. It's a waste of time and a waste of energy. It's also a waste of men."

The Chief could only pause for that statement.

And with that said, there is nothing to say anymore. The Stillwater gangs have grown stronger than they already are. The polices couldn't even stand together in a sight that is completely unbelievable in their eyes. This is definitely the fall of Stillwater. Or in some ways, could be the rise of Stillwater.

Once the Saints conquered Stillwater, they will the conquer America, then the rest of the world. This is the times where reality hurts them all, the police, the Saints, everyone else. The Saints could conquer the world. They're not thinking that they will conquer the world, but they could. But what are they going to do next?

In fact, in how many ways the Stillwater PD wanted to put it, the Saints are already on the top of their game, a game that most people would call just a common cat and mouse chase. But this is something more than just a cat and mouse. This is more than just chaos. This is a good old-fashioned invasion. At least the police knew what the Saints loved the most. Invasion, chaos,

…insanity…

The Saints have interpreted all of them in many aspects including prison break. Chaos and insanity is their game and this is the kind of game that the police can't play. Because this is not their game, this is the game of the Saints. This is the game that the police force doesn't want to play.

But it wouldn't be that much fun if the Saints aren't going to find some contestants that they will fight and beat into the death. They have the Sons of Samedi, the Ronins, the Brotherhood, and finally Ultor, the clothing company who suddenly got big. They wouldn't be surprised if some small thrift shops like Sloppy Seconds could conquer the world. That's how the logic in this world works.

Looks like the Saints are going to pile some bodies up.

Johny Gat grunted as he put one body of someone who might not deserve it right on his feet. "This is going to be a pain in the ass."

"Where should we throw them?" said Carlos.

"I don't know." said the boss. "You two, go get some ideas in how to dump all these poor motherfuckers away."

"Where are you going?" Gat asked.

"Hiring." she answered. "I mean what's the point of making a gang without, oh I don't know, a fucking gang?"

"I think that wouldn't be necessary." said Carlos.

"Why?"

"I've told you." said Carlos. "The Saints have gone physically, but some of the old members are still going to be up the game. I just need to make a few calls and BAM! You'll have more than hundreds of people to lead."

"Hundreds?" said the boss. "Just like that? A few phone calls and we're back in the game?"

"I don't like starting from zero." said Carlos. "Starting from a hundred is a little bit better."

"Great." said the boss. "How about new recruits?"

"They'll join us out once they knew that you came back." said Carlos.

"Well crap." said the boss. "You could've lead the Saints back into shape. Why the hell are you in prison?"

"Now that's the problem." he said before walking towards the boss to explain everything. "Boss, even before you got blown up in that yacht, someone really wanted the Saints to be dead."

"Who?"

"That's the problem." said Carlos. "I don't know who or why."

"Any of our old enemies from the Saints?"

"You killed them all."

"Some of the ones that I've killed could be still alive. How about Dex?"

"He's… basically unavailable."

"Why say that?"

"Seriously," Gat interrupted. "You don't want to know."

"Okay, how about this?" the boss began. "Can anyone tell me what the hell is going on before I woke up?"

Johny Gat and Carlos only look at each other in confusion before Carlos opened up to speak.

"Well," he said. "As you may know, Ultor has conquered Stillwater, then the Ronins, the Sons of Samedi, and the Brotherhood. We have to take them all out before we could actually get into conquering Stillwater."

"I get that." said the boss. "No, I'm talking about the older Saints members. Julius Little, Dexter, oh and Aisha?"

"You don't want to hear about Dex." said Carlos. "We don't know where Julius Little is, and Aisha faked her death."

"And are you still with her, Johny?" the boss asked.

"Nah," he said. "Since we know that the Saints fall apart, we broke up."

"How is that going tell you anything?" said Carlos. "Look, the most important thing is at least we don't have to start from zero. The Saints is basically just like before you join them."

"What are you talking about?" said the boss. "When?"

"I mean they are as good as when Julius recruited you." said Carlos. "They are not the big gangs, but they are definitely strong enough to take over every gang members on Stillwater."

"So we start like that?" said the boss.

"Yeah." said Carlos.

"Then this job is going to be easier than I thought. Who's going to be the lieutenants?"

"As we all know," said Carlos. "You're going to be the boss. Then we have two new lieutenants, Pierce and Shaundi, and then it's up to you on who's going to be second-in-command."

"Johny." she quickly said. "I want Johny to be my second-in-command. You'll be the lieutenant, but since you're the one who's getting the game on way before me, think of being an advisor."

"I'll do the job, boss." said Carlos.

"But for now," said the boss. "Let's gather up everyone, shall we?"

Finally, the Saints are about to be back in the game. The boss knew that it's going to be a tough challenge to raise the Saints back into the glory days especially with the new criminal factions they barely knew, but at least they don't really have to work hard for this time.

The boss walked up towards the rooftop of the motel they just raided and kept thinking of the possibilities of being the boss. She couldn't predict the future… well she could. It's just that she doubt if it's going to be true or not. The idea of the Saints conquering Stillwater might have been 'been there, done that', but nobody has ever tried it before not even the current crime gangs.

"Hey!"

A familiar voice came in from behind her.

"Hey, Johny." she said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to ask you first." he said.

"Nothing." she said. "I'm just thinking of what I'm going to do with the Saints right now."

"You don't know?" he said. "Then let me be the boss. I'll do something with it."

The boss giggled. "You can't even stand up with Aisha."

"She didn't break up with me." he said. "I broke up with her."

The boss narrowed her eyes and suddenly gazed at him. "Wait, you're the one who broke up with her?"

"Quite a ballsy move, I know." he said. "But the Saints were falling down. I think that's the most logical thing that I could do, for her own safety I mean. Besides, she understands why."

"I've never seen you this nice, Johny." said the boss.

"I'm always nice." he said. "Especially for the peoples that is close to me. Whatever you or other peoples wanted to say, even if I have killed thousands of peoples, committed third-degree murders and stuff like that, I'm still human, you know?"

The boss smiled at him. "I think feelings are for pussies."

"The sad part is feelings don't work that way." said Johny. "Once you're born human, no matter how hard you try to get away from it, you'll always have feelings towards something… someone... Human nature is complicated like that."

The boss raised her eyebrow. "And I've never seen you this… philosophical."

"Anyone can be philosophical about something." he said. "In this big bad world, we're learning the good lessons so that we could become someone better."

"And yet here we are rebuilding the Saints." said the boss ironically.

"You still have no idea why the Third Street Saints are called the Saints?"

"I… I haven't thought of that." said the boss. "So why is it called the Saints?"

"I'm not quite sure." Johny shrugged. "Probably Julius Little had a different vision of the Saints, but in my eyes, the Saints are… well… Saints… sent by the angels to clear up the streets out of the bad things that they had. The Saints aren't just law-breaking balls-craving nutballs. They are the saviors of Stillwater out of all the evils that it had."

The boss gazed at him in every word coming out of his mouth, or more accurately his heart. From the way he said it, he wanted to say it for a while, but he kept it in his mouth for some reason she wasn't quite sure of.

Johny walked in through the helicopter to get some bottled water. He drank it of course before continuing his speech. "The Saints are heroes in many people's eyes. When the police do jack shit, we slapped that old Jack's ass. Back in the old days, without you even realizing it, we're not massacring innocent peoples, well, most of the time. We protect them from bad peoples."

"Shit." said the boss. "You're making the Saints to sound like a superhero."

"And in my eyes, they are." said Johny. "You just don't realize what you were doing."

"You're saying that all this time I've had no idea what I was doing?" she said. "So all this time and all the time before all of this happen, we were killing bad guys?"

"So many bad guys we'd lost count." he said. "I mean think about it. Back when Julius led the Saints, the cops are corrupt. I'm not saying that all cops are. I mean poor bastards trying to keep this place clean of criminals, god helps them all, but back then they are assholes seeking only for…"

"The money." the boss continued. "How typical of them."

"How about the Saints?" said Johny. "Do you know why Julius built the Saints?"

"No." said the boss. "Are there any other reasons than to save the streets of Stillwater?"

"There's one reason that you will like very much." said Johny Gat. He offered bottled water to her. She took it and opened it. Gat offered her a cheer. "To have…"

"… some fucking fun." the boss tapped her bottled water into Johny's and drink it together.

Together, they witnessed the sunset of Stillwater. The boss drank the pure, fresh water that she missed instead of the filthy beers she used to drink.


	3. Chapter 3 - Saint's Seven

**Chapter 3: The New Establishment **

Written by: appabend

In just mere weeks, the Saints grew into something that the police couldn't even believe. They grew up so fast it's just unreal. But seriously, what do they expect from the Saints? After all, these are the same peoples who took down three of the strongest gangs of Stillwater in a matter of months.

Even the cops weren't posing much of a threat. The Saints are definitely back in the game, the old game that they would play.

But there are still a few questions that some peoples might be able to find an answer to. The Saints grew back in the game in a matter of weeks, which is already breaking the records of the fastest reinstatement ever since the Brotherhood.

These kinds of news are the ones that gave a lot of interest to the head of the Ronin including their current leader Shogo Akuji, who's living in quite the royalty.

Shogo was in this typical Japanese-style room filled with solid wooden floors and typical sliding doors. The Ronin's color tone was bright yellow and additional black which filled every single corner of the room. Sure, there are bits of white and brown here and there like the native wood colors, but they are already darkened to match the room's tone. Also helping were the lanterns that weren't that traditional at all. In fact, it was just a yellow lamp with a lantern frame on it.

Shogo himself was just sitting on his desk being treated pleasantly by his whores dressed up in tight bikinis and underwear. And not surprisingly, his whores are mostly Asian. The Ronins wore their biker jackets with the combination of either yellow or black, just like that infamous outfit by that famous badass guy everyone knew. They definitely love their Asian motorcycles and their street race cars that are definitely their bread and butter.

"Mr. Shogo." said his second-in-command, Jyunichi who was just standing there with arms on his back. "Have you heard of the Saints?"

"Yes I have." he answered. "I've heard that they used to conquer Stillwater back before we drop in, but there's nothing to worry about."

"Have you heard of their apparent… resurrection?" Jyunichi asked.

"I've heard about that one too." he said. "I have already identified the three prisoners who were former Saints members that escaped the Stillwater Penitentiary. Fetch me my tablet, please."

He ordered Jyunichi to get his tablet on his desk. But instead of using his hands, he took his sword, carefully planted the blade right under the tablet, and just flung it towards Shogo like a mosquito flinging up around his head.

And Shogo caught it like nothing ever happen. He opened his tablet up to get on his database.

"There are three peoples from the Saints who got out of the prison. One is Carlos Mendoza, just a nobody apparently but I heard that he has a relative on the Saints. I mean why would he join the Saints if not because of someone else on his family who joined it first? Second we have Johnny Gat, presumably the second-in-command and one of the most dangerous man that the Saints have. He always stole the kill streak. I mean really? I bet he couldn't even kill his mom."

"Can you kill your mom, Shogo?" said Jyunichi, who wasn't really smiling at him, just frowning at him ironically.

"No, of course not! Why the fuck would I?"

"Exactly." Jyunichi replied.

Shogo could hear his whores giggling.

"What?" he asked. "What's so fun… oh. Screw you Jyunichi."

Jyunichi smiled awkwardly.

"And then…" he continued his observation browsing towards his database on his tablet. "We have Mila 'The Boss' Ramona. That name sounded a bit Russian. Where did she come from anyway?"

"No one knows so far." said Jyunichi. "But we have another problem."

"And what is that problem?" Shogo shoved his tablet into the table right beside him.

"They just escaped last week, and their numbers are already reaching thousands."

Shogo suddenly gazed at him. "Is that true?"

"The Saints are already roaming our territory." he said. "But so far, they are harmless, though."

"No, wait." said Shogo. "How the hell can the Saints become in our territory unless…"

"Yes." said Jyunichi. "Unless they took over our territory, they wouldn't be appearing in ours."

"But the same thing can be said with the police, right?" he said. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing other than they took over the old motel we took and use it as their main hideout."

"Yeah… wait what?" Shogo suddenly stood up. "They took over our territory?"

"Yes." said Jyunichi. "And we managed to figure out where they live."

"So you're here waiting for my orders to get them?"

"Yes."

"I think we don't have to, at least not now." Shogo took his tablet again. "We still have a lot of problems to deal with the Brotherhood and the Sons of Samedi not to mention Ultor executives."

"So how are you going to play this out?" said Jyunichi.

"We're going to take care of the Saints AFTER we took care of the big boys. Maero, General, and Mr. Sunshine would be disappointed if we take all of our force only for a gang as small as the Saints. Let them took care of the Saints and let us took care of the others once the Saints fall apart."

"Good thinking, Mr. Shogo." said Jyunichi. "But what are you going to do with the Saints for now?"

"Let them all roam in our territory, unless if they begin to attack which in that case, kill every single one of them."

"Yes, sir." Jyunichi bowed to him and left the room.

Tonight is going to be a big night for the Saints. They have managed to use a week span to raise their army into something that people would not believe. It's basically unreal. In just mere weeks and already hundreds or thousands of peoples joining up the Saints.

The boss came off with a big plan to say hi to the Ronin, or better yet to the rest of Stillwater, or the world. This is going to be a big day. The problem is that the boss needed to came off with a plan.

"We're going to rob a casino." said the boss to the Saint's Lieutenants: Johnny Gat, Carlos, Shaundi, and Pierce on a typical round table when they are standing over a map of Stillwater. "This casino over here, it is Ronin's. We're going to get inside and rob everything that we can."

"Just that?" said Pierce, the muscular African-American Lieutenant constantly using his cap probably to hide his bald hair. "No. We need a much better plan."

"Are you afraid, Pierce?" said Shaundi, a gothic sort-of woman with thick make ups on her eyelashes, a Brazilian-style hair tied up thickly and separated each, and a thick dark lipstick covering her mouth. "We're going to get in and rob the place, as simple as that."

"Besides…" said Carlos. "Everyone in this town already knows that the Saints are back in the game. Everyone already knows who we are."

"How did everyone know?" Pierce asked, obviously afraid.

"Well, not yet." said Carlos. "But there's no point in hiding. We're going to expose ourselves anyway."

"And that thanks to the boss and you guys about to act recklessly!" said Pierce.

"Well," said the boss. "We're just a group of peoples who love to have strippers in our hideouts and blow shit up. Don't expect us to become spies or anything."

"Seriously," said Johnny Gat. "Where did you get this guy?"

"Don't worry." he said. "He does that."

"What is the benefit for having a pussy as one of our lieutenants?" said Johnny.

"I need him."

"For what?"

"For… some tactical advice or something."

"Yeah," said Johnny Gat. "Following a tactical advice from a pussy wouldn't get us near to whatever we want. Better learn that shit."

Johnny Gat walked towards Pierce, slightly humping his shoulder.

"I've told you not to question anything." said Carlos.

"But I'm not going to risk my life just to rob a casino!" he said. "I thought you said just some ordinary stuff! Yeah, I hate the Ronins, but…"

"If you do," said the boss. Pierce jumped surprised in how she could listen from far away. "This is your chance to make them pay for whatever they did to you."

"Yeah, but…"

"I've told you to just shut up." Carlos said. "Besides, we're going to have a lot of fun shooting guns at the Ronins. You said that you wanted to shoot a gun off of a Ronin's cock balls they'd call brains. This is your chance!"

Everyone looked at Pierce with their hands crossed. Carlos could only hold up his shoulder while he's looking down trying to make up for a decision.

"Okay, I'm in." he said. The boss slightly smirked. "So what's the plan?"

"Great." said the boss. "Here is the plan."

The boss went up into great detail about her elaborate plan. Every question that came out of everyone's mouth is happily answered by her. The plan is so good that everyone is convinced that it might work, or in the boss's perspective, it WILL work.

The Casino itself was just your typical tall casinos with poker tables and slot machines. Some of the tones are strangely purple-ish. The lights are yellow but the floors, the walls, some of them are purple, noting the Saint's original color.

In here, Shogo is having quite the fun with some of his associates playing Poker and everything. And as usual, Jyunichi is standing right behind him with his arms on his back and huge-ass katanas on his back.

"Now girls," said Shogo, who was just standing up on his poker seat. "I'm afraid I have to finish this game."

All three of Shogo's opponents were just standard casino guests wearing executive business clothes and several bodyguards wearing typical black sunglasses and expensive business suit. Just like Jyunichi, they stood there waiting for something exciting to happen while their boss sat there looking at their cards with face full of worries.

"Not yet." said one of the guests playing with Shogo. "I'm finishing this game."

They were playing Texas Hold 'Em Poker. The River card was already shown. The cards on the table went as follows.

A diamond Ace

Five Diamonds

A spade king

A club queen

Three Hearts

Shogo looked absolutely stunned by his card. One of the guests took an advantage of his smiling, dreadful expression.

"Check" one guest shouted.

The next two looked skeptically in their bet. One was just staring down his card looking dopey and one other is carrying it like an optimistic mule knowing that he will win. But they both don't know what was coming.

"Check." the other guest shouted.

"Bet $250." said the guest beside him right after the deal.

Shogo looked on his card and made a decision. "Bet $450."

The two guests looked extremely shocked at his decision. Immediately, they began to say "Fold." with a delay of a second each. They both didn't show up their cards, though.

The other guest, though, just happily looked at his card and say "Call." as he threw in some more chips into the total price.

"Gentlemen," said the dealer. "Show your cards."

The first guest showed his card, which was amazingly a pair of king, club and diamond, making it…

"Three of a kind King." said the dealer. "Very well played, sir."

"Thank you." the man replied.

"Mr. Shogo." said the dealer. "It's your turn."

Shogo looked anxious and desperate. Just from the look of his face, the man knew that he's not going to win by his card. His mouth frowning as hard as he could try to just face the fact that he couldn't just win.

"Crap!" he shouted as he dropped his cards in anger.

But surprisingly, what he dropped is actually a pair of ace, spade and heart.

"Three of a Kind Ace." said the Dealer. "Mr. Shogo wins this match."

The guests around applaud his performance, even the bodyguards and the two guests that folded earlier. The other guest just sat there with his hands crossed, making a 'not bad' face and slightly nodding his head up and down.

Shogo looked at his watch, knowing that he got one hell of an intense schedule and his time is absolutely required in order to make things on his way.

"Now gentlemen," he said as he stood up the table. "I'm afraid I have to leave this game. It's been an excellent time with you all."

"You too, Mr. Shogo." said one of the guest other than the one that lost the match. He stood up and offered his hand, which Shogo accepted willingly. "This is a wonderful casino too."

"Thank you." he said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do."

Shogo left the poker table and the guests to just sit there and continue the game by themselves.

New Stillwater is basically Old Stillwater but with modern gadgets. Never thought that the ILL Wireless phones advertisements were everywhere surrounding the streets. People may find it in every corner of the street and even under their chairs. They love their stickers to be put at the best of people's asses.

Regardless, Mila and her team immediately executed their plans on heisting the casino. This isn't going to be easy, though. The casino is fully guarded with Ronins, which should be easy for them to handle, but the problem is cracking the safe that is pretty difficult and the escape plan.

A dark purple van came in right in front of the casino, which worried the two Ronin members guarding the front door.

Two peoples came out of the back door of the van armed with AK47s. Each of them wore their original shirt plus body armor and a gas mask. They busted right in through the front door, killing two of the Ronin members guarding the front gate without even letting them taking out their weapons.

Once they enter the main door, the hallway is split into two, so they followed the pattern before meeting up into the central place.

Mila turned her AK47 into single-fire mode. She observed all the Ronin members she could find in her sight. There are four that she could see so far: Two were guarding the elevator on both sides, one is up on the balcony facing on the boss, and one is playing amongst the crowd. She took a shot on both guards guarding the elevator easily. In quick reaction, the guard on the balcony took his cover, causing the boss to miss the shot. But the guard that was playing amongst the crowd quickly stood up, making him a really easy target for the boss to hit.

One Ronin was charging up front, but was easily shot by Gat. The rest of the crowd began to run past the two terrorist. The boss tried her hardest, but she couldn't find Shogo anywhere. She quickly leave that out of her mind and begin to care to the bodyguard that is about to shoot them both.

Fortunately the bodyguard is dangerously close to her. So she quickly took this opportunity and gave him a rifle butt on his head. In a reflex, the boss immediately capped his head. Gat turned his rifle fully-automatic and began shooting a group of bodyguards and Ronin members charging towards them blindly.

Unluckily, in a matter of seconds, the Ronin managed to get a hang of them and finally get them into action. This caused the boss and Johnny Gat to quickly take some cover. Shots began to surround both Johnny and the Boss especially when they are laughably staying out in the open, but at least they weren't got hit.

This is where things get a bit intense. The amount of Ronin gang members in this room that were armed with weapons was just too damn high. They surrounded the boss and Johnny Gat around the room without warning including the ones that are on the top floor.

But of course, there's nothing that the boss couldn't handle. She threw in a smoke grenade right on the bottom floor and let it cover their tracks. Now that will get the Ronins to think twice. But unfortunately it actually allows them to randomly shoot whatever is inside the smoke.

The smoke slowly faded out, but there are traces of neither the boss nor Johnny Gat. Perhaps they have escaped through the smoke once they threw in the grenade. Out of nowhere, the boss and Johnny Gat managed to sneak in grenades amongst the row of Ronin gang members.

In a matter of seconds, an explosion occurred in wherever the grenade is landing. And it definitely hit a lot of Ronin gang members. With that, the boss and Johnny Gat continued their robbery attempt, tearing up every single Ronin member they see.

The fight went on for about 2 minutes before they could completely clear the room out of troubles. Without even questioning, the Boss and Johnny Gat dropped one floor into the main vault chambers in which the Ronins store all of their money… or just taking the moneys out of the front cashier… yeah that will do at least.

Once they've done taking all of the moneys that the front cashier could offer, they quickly fade out like a sneeze. It happened quite instantly.

They came out into the front door only to be confronted with more Ronins coming with their black-and-yellow Japanese sports cars and motorcycles.

But in the distance, they won't be beaten by the Ronins, the incompetent pricks. A truck with a large, long container in the back came in front the distance and quickly shoved their back right up in the front of the casino, crashing every pillar it had ever come across… well almost every pillar. The last one only managed to stop the rig.

The crash caused every single member of the Ronins to duck down and cancel their aim towards the boss. In a quick succession, the boss and Johnny Gat shot every Ronin that is exposed on their sight before coming up into the truck container and began to get themselves out of the way.

Mila, who's carrying the golf bag containing the money that they managed to stole from the cashier, tossed the money in the back of the container. Gat covered her from the Ronins. Once the money is inside, they quickly stormed into the back and get inside the truck.

"Great timing, Pierce." said the boss into the driver.

"I got jack shit to do." said Pierce.

"Let's leave this shithole immediately." said Johnny Gat.

Pierce stepped on his pedal and immediately drove out of the way.

Johnny Gat, from the side door, armed himself with a grenade launcher and began firing towards the Ronin vehicles parked in the front casino. But he must be careful, though, as the launch could hit the container at any time.

And after all of this situation, where the hell is Shogo? Well, after the game, Shogo is in his race car driving away from the casino.

"Sir," said Jyunichi to Shogo. "We received a call that the Saints just raided the casino."

"As expected." said Shogo. "The casino is a bullseye. It's one hell of a target."

"They only storm in the front cashier, though." said Jyunichi. "They wouldn't get themselves even closely near the vault because that would be foolish."

"Exactly." said Shogo. "They made quite the introduction. I think the best way for me to do it is to introduce myself towards the Saints. What have they stole again?"

"Only the moneys in the front cashier, though."

"Well that is quite predictable of them." he said. "Let's say hi. Where are they heading?"

Jyunichi send his current location into Shogo's tablet planted in the front seat.

"There we go." he said. "Let's introduce ourselves. Jyunichi, order the rest of the men to chase them off."

"Yes, sir."

The Saints already have their own precautions other than grenade launchers. They are good at improvizations, but not so well with planning.

"Strange." said Pierce. "Where are the rest of them?"

"They'll follow us." said the boss. "It's a matter of time."

And of course, in just a few minutes, they come in right up their back including a chopper, which is pretty interesting.

"Holy shit!" said Pierce. "They just came in with choppers!"

"We can handle that." said the boss. "Don't attack them! You'll going to be a bullseye." she said that towards Gat.

"Right." said Johnny. "We'll just wait until they attack first."

But they didn't attack. They just hover around the truck waiting for Johnny to actually shoot them for some reason.

"Speed up, Pierce!" said the boss.

"Speed up?" he said. "We got a heavy-ass truck, they got fucking NASCARS! How the hell am I suppose to speed up?"

"JUST DO IT!" the boss said towards Pierce.

"OKAY OKAY!" he said. But the truck still couldn't beat the speed of the race cars that the Ronins had.

The truck is reaching the Stillwater bridge which is the connection between two of the Stillwater islands. Shogo's car, a black Mitsubishi Evolution with bright yellow dragon paints, appeared on the other side of the bridge.

Suddenly, boss's phone rang from…

…Shogo…

"Hello?" said the boss.

"We finally have the chance to talk." said Shogo. "I love how you introduce yourself, Mila. You got quite the balls."

"Hi there, Shogo Akuji." she said.

"How can you figure out it was me?" said Shogo.

"It's nothing." said the boss. "I got your phone number from your men."

"Nice." he said. "I see that you're about to cross the bridge. I'd suggest you to stop by the end."

"And why is that?" said the boss.

"Because if you don't," said Shogo. "It will definitely hurt. I just want to talk. Is there something wrong with that? Meet me by the end of the bridge."

"Alright then." she closed off the phone before shouting "Gat!"

Gat opened the truck's door and unleashed his grenade launcher, but this is the first few times the cars chasing him actually shot him.

"Looks like they wouldn't let us." said Johny Gat. "I'll blind fire."

"But it will hit the container!" said Pierce. "OH SHIT!"

Gat blindly fired his grenade launcher from the window right at the same time Pierce avoided another semi-truck. One shot managed to accurately hit one of the Ronin cars, causing a massive havoc in the back that Gat couldn't see. Pierce successfully evaded the semi-truck that he accidentally scratched in the wheels, causing it to ramp off and flip out and thus blocking the street with its container.

"Any more of them?" said Pierce.

Gat looked in the back, but he could only see the flipped out semi-truck with the container blocking off the streets.

"Nah." said Gat.

"How about the chopper?" said Pierce.

"They will hit us." said the boss. "But it's not going to be that terrible. Just relax."

"How the fuck are we supposed to…"

"Hey, Shogo!" said the boss, relentlessly picking her phone off her lap and slamming it almost close to her ears. "Tell me how you're going to do this!"

"Simple." he said. "You'll get off the bridge and you'll screwed. I got a guy in the chopper pointing a rocket laucher right up your truck's butt. So best of all is to stop right now and introduce yourselves properly in front of my face."

"What's up with crossing the bridge?" said the boss.

"Cross the bridge and I'll guarantee that your rig will explode." he said.

"How much can you guarantee that?" said the boss.

In a sudden, the chopper that was floating above the boss and Pierce's rig just got blown off by itself.

"Did you see that?" said the boss. "I'm still at the top of my game."

"Nice try, boss." said Shogo. "But try this."

A few seconds after Shogo ended that call, a sound of something got blown off is heard but it's hardly explosives. It's like a wheel with too much pressure… wait…

"They got our wheels!" said Pierce.

"No shit on that." said the boss. "Okay Shogo, I'll stop."

Those words made Pierce to suddenly look at her.

"What?" said Pierce. "We can't just stop there and do whatever he want! He'll kill us!"

"For the fiftieth fucking billion times Pierce, no shit." said the boss. "Let me handle this! I thought we got a plan!"

"Yeah but surrendering is not a part of them!" he said.

"Just shut up and let me do it." said the boss.

From what it looked like, Mila's rig is going to reach the end of it, which is already blocked by a group of Ronins armed with RPGs and blocked away with their luxurious street cars.

In an instance, the boss quickly jammed the steering wheel into the right, making it dangerously close into the bridge. The rig even managed to hit the edge of the bridge. The boss opened the driver's door so that right at the moment where the rig hit the fence, Pierce could fell down all the way into the sea.

"Hey, what are you…" Pierce couldn't get the idea to be seriously better than this.

He screamed… no… squealed in shock as he fell down into the sea. The boss and Johnny Gat quickly followed him down. Shogo got away from his car and ran towards them trying to find a good sense of where they are around.

Shogo took a glance down yet he couldn't find any signs of them neither moving nor breathing. But suddenly, a speedboat came in right under the bridge speeding up away from the

"Well shit." said Shogo. "At least we get the bags back."

"Mr. Shogo!" said one of the men. _"The bags… the bags…" _he said that in japanese apparently.

"_What?"_ said Shogo in Japanese. _"What is it?"_

"_The container!" _said one of the man again in Japanese. _"It's locked!"_

"_Then unlock it!" _said Shogo.

In just a matter of minutes, Shogo suddenly got pushed back out of a really strong, unseen force for some reason. All he could hear is his ears making buzzing noises.

He regained his consciousness only to realize that the Saints have blew off the container.

"Oh shit." said Shogo. "The truck is just a fraud. They got the real money on that speedboat. Where is that speedboat heading… oh stupid. To their hideout of course. Jyunichi!"

"Yes, Sir?" he said.

"Get me into the new Saints Hideout." said Shogo. "We'll going to meet up with the boss eye-to-eye."


	4. Chapter 4 - The Joke

**Chapter 4 – The Joke  
**

Written by: appabend

The Third Street Saints are now living in wealth and success, having successfully busted out cash for almost $50k. Now for a member of five including the boss Mila Ramona, Johnny Gat, Pierce Washington, Carlos Mendoza, and Shaundi (last name not known… yet); they will obviously going to split it up $10k each.

But the boss had something different in her mind.

The five core government of the Saints looked at the stash of money that they have gathered and discussed about what they are going to do with it.

"So what are we going to do with this?" asked Pierce.

"We're going to use it for the Saints." the boss answered. "We're going to use all of this to improve the Saints to be much better than they already are. The Ronins will get us here planning and doing all the stuff that we'll do in the future. So we're going to have some more security in our gang so that nobody could destroy it inside out."

"Great," said Johnny Gat. "But what kind of security that you're going to put on with the Saints?"

The boss took some time to actually think of what she's going to do. Then she came in with an answer.

"Pierce!" said the boss. "I want you to get as many Saints members as you can and make sure you buy them any kinds of weapons, one body armor, and three smoke grenades each using that money."

"Aye, boss." he said.

"Shaundi! Carlos!" said the boss towards her. "You two get yourselves outside and spy on any Ronin members coming to storm us out."

"Okay!" she said.

"Yes Ma'am!" said Carlos.

"And Gat," she said towards him. "You better arm yourself."

"What are we going to do?" said Gat.

"We're going to have a proper chat with the Ronins." she said. "No blowing shit up this time, Gat."

"Why?" he said.

"It's much better to know our enemy better." she said. "He'll come in here packed up with troops and guns, but we have to get ourselves ahead of the game if we want to win."

"And how are you going to win this?" Gat asked.

"Simple." said the boss. "We hide."

"Hide?" asked Gat. "Why do we have to hide where we can blow them all up?"

"It's not going to be fun when the leader just die, is it?" said the boss. "Blowing shit up is getting old."

"It'll never get old!" said Johnny Gat.

"Yeah okay," she shrugged. "But do you know what's more fun than blowing shit up?"

"What?" asked Johnny.

"Pranking." she said. "Blowing shit up only makes people burn and die. Pranking makes them to look more stupid than they actually are and therefore, more satisfying to watch. And the benefit is we can do that anytime as long as the said person still lives."

"Heh. That sounds great." said Johnny. "Alright, I'm in."

"And if you're still a bit bored, we're going into Friendly Fire to get some weapons." she said. "Let's go!"

In just a few minutes, the boss and Gat got themselves out of the Saint's hideout and left it out still broken and a bit of a junk.

As expected, the Ronins eventually came into the Saint's Hideout but somehow they came in a bit late, 2 hours longer than expected.

But thankfully, the boss's plan actually came in as quite convincing and as always, might work. First is that the boss told Carlos to hijack a taxi and take their uniform. Once he did, he'll park himself in front of the Saint's hideout and therefore, causing no suspicion to any of the Ronins at all. Shaundi however, stationed herself in a mini-market nearby spying at the Ronins that came in.

"Boss." she said through her Bluetooth headset. "The Ronins are here."

"Great." said the boss. "It's going to take them for about three minutes to get into the bottom of the hideout. Shaundi, Carlos, use the money I gave to you to buy in more weapons for the Saints. We have to improve our armory and get some serious renovation for the hideout."

"Aye aye, Boss." said Carlos.

"Now just need to wait until we call them off" said the boss. "Get the XM8 with the grenade launcher, Gat."

"Now that sounded more me." said Johnny Gat.

Of course, in just a matter of minutes, Shogo and his gangs managed to get into the bottom of the hideout, which, as expected, they found no one.

"They're not here, boss!" said one of his men. "Where are they?"

"They must be either hiding away from me…" he said. "… or they find a new hideout."

"They must be hiding away." said Jyunichi. "They won't get a new hideout instantly by all means."

"No they won't." said Shogo. "So we're just going to…"

All the sudden, a phone rang. Shogo tried to find out where did it came from and he found it at the top of a bar table. So he went there and picked it up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi, Shogo." said the boss. "Sorry for the inconvenience. I knew that you're going to be there anyway, so we're moving out."

"And where will you move out?" he asked.

"Oh don't be ridiculous." said the boss. "Why would I tell you? You're going to be my enemy anyway. And besides, I've armed that place with explosives and if you're not going to get out at… oh crap 20... 19… 18…" the boss started counting down.

"WHAT?" said Shogo. "SHIT! WE HAVE TO RUN!"

"16… 15… 14…" the boss continued counting down.

"RUN RUN RUN!" said Shogo.

"13… 12… 11…"

Shogo was running up the stairs, but he got interrupted with his feet getting stuck inside one step of the broken stairway.

"SHIT!" he said. "JYUNICHI! HELP!"

Jyunichi came in and tried to pick him up.

"Actually never mind!" he said. "Just go… GO!"

"7… 6… 5…" the boss continued counting.

"I'm not going to leave." said Jyunichi.

"JUST LEAVE!" said Shogo.

"I won't." he said.

Shogo looked at him determined to stay, but he thought that was a ridiculous idea.

"3… 2… 1…"

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!"

Shogo squealed like a bitch and put his head right close up on the phone while squealing like that. But just a few seconds later, nothing happened.

"What?" said Shogo. "What, where's the bomb?"

In the boss's phone, Shogo could hear the boss laughing out loud.

"Oh god." she tried to pause to breathe as her stomach couldn't hold in any more laughter. "I should've got that recorded… oh shit I did." She then giggled even more. "Oh god you should hear how you squealed like a bitch just like that. I mean that was fucking priceless entertainment right there."

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Shogo suddenly picked the phone and said that. "I SWEAR THAT I'LL GET TO YOU!"

"No you won't!" she said that with a little singing and then hung up the phone.

"Fuck!" he said before trying to storm himself up front. "AWW!" he squealed, realizing that his feet is still on the stairway. "Jyunichi, help me!"

"Okay."

That was quite satisfying, but that is indeed quite embarrassing for the Ronins themselves seeing their leader acting up like a pussy. It's quite phenomenal seeing such act like that. But nevertheless, the boss managed to cripple one of Shogo's main aspects: his respect.

I mean nobody of the Ronins should hear a more spectacular ending than that. It is an embarrassment of the whole system.

"And that, kids," said the boss. "That's why you don't mess up with the boss."

They escaped the Saint's Hideout with maximum shame. Shogo is beaten mentally by the boss. He's challenged into a fight that he wasn't sure that he could win. That attempt took some balls to execute, and the boss executed it perfectly.

Here's Shogo Akuji, staying on his last apartment putting another shot of alcohol right on his mouth. Nobody seems to be in the room and there's nothing can be seen on his room other than his face and the TV across it. The room was dark and things are barely lit.

"Mr. Shogo." said Jyunichi, who just entered the room. "Do you want to talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about, Jyunichi." he said. "I've… failed..."

"The boss is really smart." said Jyunichi. "He just attacked you mentally, and you can't even resist it. You have been put into a point of maximum desperation and you let your heart speak to you than your head."

"Yeah," said Shogo. "Like that makes things totally better."

Jyunichi tried to find the switch for the lights, but he saw something strange on the window, casting a shadow of a head with two pointy ears.

"What is that?" said Jyunichi.

"What is what?" Shogo looked at what Jyunichi is looking. It's a cat jumping from the fence casting an intimidating shadow. "It's just a cat."

"Ah well…" said Jyunichi. "Do you need any more beer?"

"Yes, please." said Shogo. "Can you fetch me that?"

Jyunichi turned the lights on to see Shogo pointed right at the table with many beers on it.

"How much have you drunk?" said Jyunichi.

"Five." said Shogo. "Just please fetch me the drink.

Jyunichi frowned. Later on, he picked one bottle and offered it to him.

"Here, Shogo." he said. "Take it."

Jyunichi offered him the beer, but Shogo is out of reach to take it. He tried to reach it, but of course he fell down the floor also with his chair.

He groaned as he fell down. "Could you just give it to me?"

"No I don't think so." Jyunichi threw it away, causing it to break up into pieces. "Is this the best that the Ronin can do?" he shouted. "You're an embarrassment, Shogo."

"I swear." he muttered. "I swear I'll get to the Saints. I'll find that bitch Mila and I'll tear her into pieces!"

"Well," said Jyunichi. "Then how the hell are you supposed to… catch them…" Jyunichi lifted him up into the sofa. "…when you aren't even sober?"

"Once I get to them, I'll tear their bones out." he said. Jyunichi tried to put him down the sofa, but he struggled out and squealed "FUCK OFF!"

Jyunichi stepped back. "Okay, Sir. But you need to take a rest."

In just a few moments, the lights turned off.

"Oh now what the fuck?" said Shogo.

"I guess you forget to pay the bills again, aren't you." said Jyunichi before sighing. "How many times I've reminded you, Sir?"

"You're not my caretaker!"

"Who ever said that I am?" said Jyunichi before storming up and leaving him.

"Wait." said Shogo. "Where are you going?"

"Checking the Fuse." he said. "Stay there. I won't be long."

Stay there and he won't be long… yeah of course he won't.

Shogo still couldn't really believe about… well everything. The boss made him to completely look like this, fully embarrassed of him. This is the first few times someone did something like that to him. It's unbelievable in how something like that managed to get him to be something as embarrassing as this. But that's not really the problem, anyway.

"You'll never get into the Saints."

Shogo jumped out of his sofa. He swore that he could hear a deep and scary female whispering towards him. He took his phone and lightened up what's in front of him, but he couldn't see anything.

"There's no point in grieving." the voice whispered to her again.

Shogo tried to speak, but he couldn't. He swallowed the alcohol all of the sudden, causing his throat to choke for a bit and made him cough.

"The Saints will come to you." the voice came in from his back once again. He put his phone to the back, and there's nothing in there. "They'll hunt you and they'll make you squeal." the voice again, still coming from his back, and there's still nothing in there.

"They'll hurt you both physically and mentally." she whispered. "They will humiliate you to the death."

"Who's…" he spoke, but once again he coughed. "Who's…" he coughed more and more.

"There's no use of speaking." she whispered. And that being said, he knew that there's something on his throat that she deliberately turned on to make him cough. "Just take some time and unwind for a bit."

"Where the…" once again, he coughed back, interrupting whatever he's trying to say.

"Just a friendly warning." said the voice again. "The Saints… they will come… and they will kill you… friendly advice… try to stop them… and you'll pay the price…"

Seconds after that, the lights turned back on.

"Who the fuck…" he muttered. "Who the fuck was that…?"

Shogo looked around to find a possible place where she could enter, but there is none.

"Ah…" Jyunichi came back from turning the fuse back on. "It's just a temporary shutdown. There's nothing to worry about."

"Jyunichi!" Shogo quickly stormed at him. "I heard whispers… I've heard someone whispering to me and I'm scared shitless."

"What?" said Jyunichi. "You're just drunk, sir."

"No I'm not drunk!" said Shogo. "I swear that I could hear the voice!"

"You're just making things worse for yourself." said Jyunichi. "Just go back to your room and get some sleep."

Shogo was about to say something, but he decided not to and left Jyunichi on the living room and went to the bed himself.

Oddly enough, as much as Pierce wanted to say how he hated the Ronins, he felt sorry for Shogo. The boss managed to reduce him into a form of a priceless joke. Don't get him wrong. The joke is really funny, but he just felt sorry for him, that's all.

Pierce, the Boss, and Shaundi somehow managed to hire a few construction workers to renovate their Saint's Hideout. But wouldn't that made them an easy target for the rest of the gangs around Stilwater to interrogate?

That is exactly the question that Pierce asked to the boss. In his eyes, she's brutal and reckless, but she's also a surprisingly brilliant and talented crime boss for being able to plan out everything full of intelligent precautions. Thanks for her crew, the executions are almost as good as the idea. If she could even manage to outwit the Ronins, he would definitely have a lot of faith in her.

The same thought happened to Carlos. He couldn't help but to find the Boss to look charming and delightful even though she is brutal and reckless in nature. That probably because he noticed how she acted almost as kind as to everyone else around the crew. Hell, she rarely swears when she talked to Shogo… okay sometimes.

The same thing couldn't be said to Johnny Gat, however. All in his head is mindless violence and reckless actions that almost caused any of them to death. But whatever little Johnny is up to, he must have things under his control… hopefully.

"So what are you going to do after this?" said Carlos to the boss. The two were sitting on the bar stool facing the construction workers on doing what they have asked.

"We'll wait." said the boss. "We'll wait for the Ronins to actually attack us."

"And when that happen?" asked Carlos.

"We counter attack." said the boss. "This counter attack would be deadly. I could've planted a bomb in this Hideout but I wouldn't risk it too much. I like this place. As Gat said, it got some serious potential."

"Well except for the bum district outside." said Carlos.

"Any idea in what are we going to use that?" said the boss.

"I'm not even sure." said Carlos. "But seriously boss, I suggest you to just watch out for a bit. Things might get ugly."

"I know." said the boss. "But look at where we are now. Things aren't getting ugly."

"I gotta admit boss," said Carlos. "You've planned this all the way through before everything. You're not just really good at this… you're amazing."

"Save the praise, Carlos." said the boss "Let me tell you planning that was pretty tough. But you guys did it well."

"Hey," said Carlos. "I'm not a big part of most of your plan, boss."

"Of course you are." said the boss. "Nice idea on shooting that helicopter."

"What helicopter?" said Carlos, which made the boss to suddenly look at him.

"That chopper hovering us around when we cross the bridge!" said the boss. "You shot it right?"

"That wasn't me." said Carlos.

"Then who is?" said the boss. "Was there someone who carried a rocket launcher to the speedboat?"

"None of us in the speedboat got any rocket launchers." said Carlos.

"Carlos…" said the boss. "Quit playing around. I know it was you."

"I'm serious, boss!" said Carlos. "It wasn't me! I got that money out of the vault, into the van, then into the speedboat. I never got any time to even get a rocket launcher."

That statement made the boss to narrow her eyebrows, but a sudden smile made her to look as insane as she was in the fight.

"This is very interesting." said the boss, putting two of her hands into her mouth and constantly moving her fingers to clap into each other. "Somebody doesn't want us dead. But who is?"

"Hey boss!"

Pierce suddenly popped in from the bottom of the stairs.

"What is it?" asked the boss.

"I've tapped in Shogo's calls." he said. "His daddy will come in Stilwater in just a few days."

"I don't want you say a few days, Pierce!" said the boss. "Get me the exact date and the exact time!"

"I'm still not sure yet." he said. "But I'll tell you when we get it."

"Keep me posted." said the boss. "Actually that reminds me of something. Carlos!"

"Here." Carlos then gave it to her the information of Kazuo Akuji, Shogo's Father, which is exactly the information that she needed right now.

"How do you know what I wanted?" asked the boss.

"Lucky guess." he said "Or maybe our minds worked the same way?"

"Shut up." said the boss before checking on the phone. "Ah, here we go. Kazuo Akuji, the absolute dick of the Ronins and the brain-daddy of their operations. I hope that the term 'Like Father like Son' applies this time."

"You mean 'Like Son, Like Father'" Carlos corrected. "That's highly unlikely."

"What do you mean?" said the boss.

"Shogo hated Honor and Tradition while his father is the exact opposite."

"And?" said the boss. "What is the problem with that?"

"That term won't apply this time." said Carlos. "He could be even more than what Shogo could offer to us."

"Hm…" the boss thought about it. "You're probably right. So how strong is he?"

"His father ran all of the Ronin's operations including in Stilwater." he said. "His operations has been through everywhere around Asia and his gang is pretty famous around there too. So that, and he's skilled in karate and sword fighting."

"I can handle karate and sword fighting." said the boss. "What's missing is what he couldn't handle."

"He can't handle rocket launchers obviously." said Carlos. "But as much as I wanted to end his operations, it's difficult to actually kill him at this point."

"And why is that… oh crap." said the boss. "You're right. He wouldn't get into airports. He got access to choppers. Why would he use a plane to get in here?"

"So how are you going to play this?" asked Carlos.

"We're not going to play their game." said the boss.

"But you want to join it, right?" said Carlos.

"Yes," said the boss. "- and we make sure that we beat the Ronins in that way. But in the meantime, we need some ideas in making over this hideout and adding some extra things here and there." the boss stormed off quickly.

"Where are you going?" asked Carlos.

"Promoting Pierce into the head of the Security." said the boss.

Come to think of it, Pierce is the right solution for security. The boss might have a good use on his frightful behavior on making sure that everything that the Saints have wasn't going to be taken by anyone else.

"Boss." said Pierce, who greeted her up front when she was walking in the tech room. "We still couldn't find…"

"Let's just skip that order." said the boss. "I need you to give me some ideas."

"What ideas?" said Pierce.

"I'm going to need some extra security to be spliced up around this place." said the boss. "It's going to take like weeks to make sure that this place is filled with jewelries, purples, and stripper poles. But by the meantime, I'm going to need some ideas so that I would know who are actually a part of our gangs and who's just a fraud. So I'm pointing you the head of the security. Don't disappoint me."

"Yes, boss." he said.

"And if anyone is hiring strippers around here," she began. "- make sure someone get a complete identity of the person. Or else she would be an undercover cop or worse, a transvestite."

"Okay." said Pierce.

"And make sure that when someone do drugs, I want them to clean their junks off."

"Okay… but why?" said Pierce.

"I hate drugs." said the boss. "And I hate smoking."

"For a gangster girl like you," said Pierce. "People would've expected things more badass."

"Yeah," said the boss. "- but drugs and smoking as a way to prove that you're a badass is a bit too mainstream. You want reasons? I have three. One: I hate drugs and smoking, Two: I don't want things to kill me slowly with addictions. And three: I don't want my kids to get invested with nicotine. Now fetch me my car keys, please?"

"You're getting Johnny Gat back home?" said Pierce.

"Yeah." she said. "You need anything?"

"Nothing." he said. "Just saying."

"Oh okay." said the boss.

The boss went out of thie Saint's Hideout to pick Johnny Gat on Aisha's Crib. He's doing quite the visit on his ex-girlfriend. He did broke up with her, but he said that he did it so that she wouldn't get hurt.

She arrived at the common districts and about to head on to Aisha's House. Aisha did fake her death and staying amongst a more common district around the Stilwater just for the sake of people for not suspecting her that she might be there. But being around the common district just made it more of an obvious pick on where to look at.

But… there's something strage.

Two Ronin cars were already parked up in front of the house. One car is different amongst others with the black color being the most dominant when it's usually yellow. She recongized the car, Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution. With that, she knew that something bad just happened.

But instead of parking, she reversed her car away from her house so that nobody would notice.

"Shit." she said to herself. "Let's just hope that Johnny knows what he's doing." She took her pistol and armed herself. She also brought in a silencer for sneaky attack.

The boss admitted that she didn't like shooting up front as much as sneaking around. Sneaking requires a lot of finesse and clever tactics. It's a combat that requires strategy and tactics and both requires a lot of thinking, which in many people's eyes would be a tedious work, but she liked it that way.

She decided to storm in from the back door. There's already a Ronin member guarding that place. She crouched herself up near him and smacked his neck with a pistol's butt, knocking him unconscious. But the boss quickly caught his body so that it wouldn't fall down to the floor hard and thus alerting everyone.

She managed to enter the back door without being noticed and sneaked up around the room. She noticed Johnny Gat being tied up by the Ronins and one bald Asian guy with big ass katanas. Johnny Gat could've crush the two Ronins tying him up, but alas the bald Asian guy got Aisha close to him.

The boss took her chance and aimed her gun towards the bald Asian guy. But unfortunately… it's too late.

Aisha screamed "Johnny!" and then in a reflex, the bald Asian guy swung his katana towards her neck, slicing it up.

"Shit." the boss whispered to herself.

"EESSSHHHH!" Johnny screamed as he witnessed his ex-girlfriend being diced up and killed by just a bald Asian guy. In an instant, Johnny pulled the Ronin who got his right hand and smack it to the Ronin who got his right hand. He took the Ronin's gun and aimed it towards the killer, but unfortunately he's already up front and…

…the inevitable happens.

"JOHNNY!" the boss shouted.


	5. Chapter 5 - What is Perfect for You?

Chapter 5 – What is Perfect for You?

Written by: appabend

"Johnny!" the boss shouted as she approached him.

She couldn't believe it in front of her eyes. Did Johnny Gat got stabbed in the stomach? It's like there's no possibility on it being happen. She meant that it was highly unusual for someone like him to get stabbed like that. She just saw the most badass man living in the whole Stilwater and is now limping up grunting in pain as his stomach got stabbed. Well, she guessed that not all peoples are perfect.

Johnny Gat groaned in pain as she tried his hardest to take out the katana on his stomach. Mila approached him, but Jyunichi pointed a gun at her.

"It's a mistake to underestimate me, Ms. Mila." said Jyunichi. "Get her."

The same two Ronins who Johnny punched earlier woke up and attempted to get the boss, but what they got instead is a punch to the stomach and their pistols stolen aimed carefully at Jyunichi's hands and immediately shot it. She shot the previous two Ronins down as Jyunichi grabbed his hand in pain.

"Let me carve that hand for you." said the boss.

She stormed towards him, but unfortunately he ran away as fast as he could. He ran towards the living room's doors and locked the door up. The boss shot the lock and opened the door, but she's greeted with random shots by the Ronins. So she quickly took some cover away from the Ronin' sight before they could actually attack anyone.

Through the window, she managed to shot some of the Ronins, but unfortunately it's not even enough to take them all out. 

"Johnny!" the boss shouted towards him. "Are you going to be okay?"

"How the fuck can I be?" he said. "I GOT FUCKING STABBED!"

"Don't worry, Gat." she said. "I've called the Saints. They'll come here soon enough."

And before Johnny could even finish the sentence that he's about to say, the Saints do come with the purple van and kicked the Ronins out of Aisha's crib.

"Great." said the boss. "They're here, Johnny! Let's take you to the hospital."

The vans really worked well for today. The rest of the Ronins who came in there escaped out of sight including the pussy Jyunichi.

But looking back at the wound that Johnny had… 'Holy Shit' or 'Jesus Christ' were the only two thoughts that occurred in the boss's head. Any of them hopefully would have some sort of a religious power to at least heal the guy.

Actually it was Carlos who got some of the Saint's units to get into the problem and sorted it all out. As soon as the boss struggled to reduce the bleeding, Carlos opened the door up and got the boss and Johnny Gat out of the house

"Eesssh!" Johny squealed.

The boss looked at her and she's not even moving. It was painful to even see it. She was tied up on that chair and when she got diced on the neck, she couldn't even grab a bit of it to hold up the pain. All she could see was Aisha staring down the floor with bloods kept coming out of it. Even to the boss, who have killed lots of people in her life before, thought it was the most gruesome thing that she saw.

The effect lasted longer than she thought it would be. It took a while to get that horrific image out of her head. It definitely wasn't a pleasant experience. Hell, since when it has become pleasant? It's horrible to look. And she got enough of her eyes.

The boss managed to drag the brutally stabbed Johnny Gat into the Saint's van and tried her hardest to make it perfectly sure that he's going to survive in the next few hours. He's already losing a lot of blood so that is definitely not a good sign.

"We can't do much for now." said the boss. "We have to take him to the hospital."

Nothing is worse than Johnny Gat being stabbed. The universe felt like it was dropping on her, crushing her life apart, and Johnny's too. Whoever that bald guy was, he managed to kill Aisha. If the boss saw him once more, she swear that she'll cut his throat off with a chainsaw or do something as painful as seeing your own girlfriend dead.

But that's not the kind of reality that the boss was hoping for. She thought that she got things under control. She thought that everything was just easy after the pathetic mental-play of Shogo. But not this time. Just by killing someone that Johnny loves right in front of him is already something that is brutal even to the boss's standards.

All that she could do was just to stare at Johnny Gat looking at the ceiling grabbing his constantly bloodied stomach in pain. The boss couldn't even stand to look at it. What Johnny Gat had experienced was a simultaneous mental and physical pain, which is something that even the boss admitted that she couldn't handle.

The boss tried her hardest to look at him, grunting and squealing in pain, but there's nothing much to say other than that. It's just him doing the same thing that he did in the last few minutes.

"Jesus Gat." she whispered to herself. She admitted that she have never seen him like this before. This is Johnny Gat at his weakest. This is where he actually still has human traits. Again, it's horrifying to look at.

"Do you think he could survive, boss?" said Carlos.

"Of course he is!" said the boss. "He's Johnny Gat!"

But to be fair, Carlos seemed to know that Mila was worried all the time seeing her best friend to be like this. She don't blame him for being worried because she's worried as hell too. But it is useless to hide that feeling right now. It's not going to hide well especially with Carlos.

Carlos didn't say anything after that. He probably noticed the boss's worriness and how it got the better of her. She didn't blame him because in this sorts of situation, someone could screw it up big time.

Chances are, he would be alright… he should be.

The tour to the hospital wasn't going to take long. They'll be there in just a few minutes thankfully. The boss couldn't stand the sight of Johnny in pain. So she looked away from him for a while and glanced towards the moving street hoping for the best.

In a few minutes, the van stopped

"Johnny…" the boss shook him off, trying to make sure that he's still conscious.

But suddenly, her heart skipped a beat.

"Johnny…" the boss shook him up. "JOHNNY!" she shouted towards him.

Johnny didn't move at all. He didn't squeal or grunt on pain, but now he just lied up flat facing the ceiling.

The van may have stopped in the destination, but it still couldn't give the boss a sight of relief. The rest of the Saints immediately brought Johnny Gat all the way through the emergency room.

"Boss." Carlos said to the boss. "You're alright?"

The boss looked away from him.

"He'll be alright, boss." Carlos tapped on her, which made her to glance at him for just a while before turning back and looking at Johnny gat being dragged by the Saints.

Hours passed by. The boss was waiting right in front of his room waiting for a Johnny Gat that would never come, or at least that's exactly what she thought after waiting 3 hours in the emergency room and he never appeared. Mila glanced back at the window once again. Yup, the same thing she watched 3 hours earlier, just a bunch of doctors surrounding him.

Truth to be told, due to the massive amounts of gang members and police fights around Stilwater, the hospital is quite the mess. It's like being inside a heavily crowded subway station only this time in a hospital and even worse. The fights really cost a lot of lives and a lot of bullets and a lot of peoples to carve it out. Stilwater really does need some serious trained surgeries to perform their work especially being in the most dangerous town available.

It's a little weird to put things on her perspective. The doctors of this hospital really needs some serious graduates in order to get everyone up to shape both the police and the gangs. But it seemed like they are on the neutral side. They will help anyone regardless of their status. What were they thinking anyway? But she was glad that they also accept gang members. That unless if the gang members don't pay for their services which in that case they won't help.

But if someone gets hurt, would the boss at least risk something just for the sake of saving that person?

A few minutes later, the boss found a familiar sight walking close in the distance. It was a man with his white tank-top and a funny little purple round hat with some nice purple jeans. Yup, it's Carlos, coming right towards her.

"Hey, boss!" he greeted happily, though the boss looked away from him. "How is he?"

The boss didn't answer.

"I hope that he's going to make it." said Carlos. "Oh, silly me. I just said the same thing I said to you a few hours ago."

"All we need is him going to make it." said the boss. "I need him as much as the Saints need him."

Carlos joined up a seat right besides the boss.

"I was worried that you just keep worrying him like this." said Carlos. "I might as well have a visit."

"It's okay, Carlos." said the boss. "I'm going to be just fine. Thanks for visiting us anyway."

"I'm going to stay for a bit." said Carlos. "I got the Saints running while you're still here."

"And what are they doing right now?" said the boss.

"Our current mission, of course." said Carlos.

"Which is?"

"Taking over Stilwater."

The boss snorted cynically. "How the hell are we going to take over Stilwater when the first gang I know can stab Johnny Gat in the stomach?"

"What does that matter anyway?" said Carlos.

The boss gazed at him alarmingly.

"Sorry." he said. "What I'm trying to say is how does Johnny got stabbed in the stomach be something that lets you down?"

The boss sighed in relief. "That's because you don't know him very well."

"Do I?" said Carlos. "I don't really see him as just a human being. He's like some sort of a killing machine."

The boss smiled at him. "Strange."

"What?"

"I got the same impression when the first time I met him."

Carlos widened his eyes. "Really?"

"I'm not even kidding." said the boss. "He was a serious killing machine back then, killing lots of gangs just for the sake of raising ours."

"So was taking over Stilwater be the same mission as you were before?" asked Carlos.

"I don't know." said the boss. "A nice change would be nice, but let's just stick on that first."

"And I'm still not sure either how or why." said Carlos. "Taking over Stilwater is our goal but the question 'Why' is still popping up at my head."

"I just want to have some fun." said the boss. "Stilwater is a really nice and really fun place to go with. It's some of the best cities I've ever lived in."

"Because that's the only city that you've ever lived in?" said Carlos.

"Perhaps." said the boss. "I've visited London before but that was barely a week. I spent most of my time in this town. So I ended up keep loving it till the end."

"How about Johnny Gat himself?" said Carlos. "How the hell can you two get a long with each other?"

"It's a long story." said the boss. "I think it's going to bore you to the death."

"Hey," said Carlos, looking back at the surgery. "If this will take a while, I'll do anything to kill time."

The boss giggled. "You're right. This waiting kills me."

"So you're going to tell me?"

"Yeah, anything to kill time." said the boss. "Okay… so I was just walking around Stilwater when the Vice Kings were on a war with the Saints. I tried to cover myself and at some time, and even fight them all off. And that is where Julius found me."

"Uh-huh." said Carlos.

"That's where I met Johnny Gat. He was an asshole to me."

"How can you two become friends?" said Carlos.

"Believe it or not, I used to think that we're more than just friends." said the boss before she snorted. "I admit after a while, I really liked him. And I barely saw him in action."

"That's… surprising." said Carlos. "You barely see him in action and yet you liked him?"

"Maybe because how he treated me like an asshole." said the boss. "Maybe that's what interest me."

"You're interested in assholes?" asked Carlos.

"No!" said the boss. "Johnny Gat was a special kind of asshole."

"Yeah like that is a major excuse." said Carlos, looking away from her.

"What?" said the boss. "No really! He really is!"

"How?"

"It's… complicated." said the boss. "He's just like a two-dimesional asshole like he got no sorts of humanity left of him. So I was wondering what happened to this guy. Then I decided to not question it and keep it in mystery."

"Why?" asked Carlos.

"So that he's more interesting."

"Oh come on!" said Carlos. "It's much better if I know about it!"

"Come on, Carlos." said the boss. "When you will question the origin of a psychopath?"

"Now is a pretty good time." he said. "I don't see how now isn't the good time."

A few seconds later, the doctor inside the emergency room got out of the room where Johnny was treated. Relieved, the boss stood up off her chair and got close to the doctor.

"How is he?" she asked.

"You don't need to worry." said the doctor. "He will be fine."

With that said, the boss pushed all of her breath out while also slightly wiping her tear off. Carlos tapped her back and smiled at her to give her some comfort.

"It was a deep cut," he said. "But believe me when I said that we've handled worse."

"I do believe you." said the boss. "Can I meet him?"

"Yes." said the doctor. "He's even asking for you to come there right now."

"Wait, he's awake?" said the boss.

The doctor nodded.

The boss immediately stormed inside the room. Carlos was about to follow her, but she pointed a finger on him, telling him not to follow her. She found Johnny Gat being treated rather well by the doctors. He was just leaning on the back wall on his bed, and as the boss came towards him, he smiled.

"Hey, boss." said Johnny. "How are you doing?"

"Not very good." she said. "Well at least before I knew that you're going to die."

"Who ever said that I will?" said Johnny.

"I do."said the boss.

Johnny giggled. "I expect you to have a little faith."

"For a guy like you after being stabbed?" said the boss. "Why the hell should I?"

"Why is that?" said Johnny.

"You're practically invisible." said the boss. "No one could ever beat you."

"Well except for Jyunichi." said Johnny Gat.

"He didn't beat you, Johnny." said the boss. "It's just bad luck."

"I don't think that's bad luck." he said. "I think I just lost my edge or something."

"How can you be so sure?" said the boss.

"He stabbed me in the stomach." said Johnny. "That's one reason not to mess up with him."

"And that's one reason that you should ignore." said the boss. "I mean Jesus! Where's the badass Johnny Gat that I know and love?"

"Probably not here." he admitted. "I noticed…"

"You noticed what?"

"I noticed you don't talk about Aisha."

The boss's stomach suddenly felt empty.

"Oh…" said the boss. "I'm so sorry, Johnny."

"She was the best woman that I have ever loved." said Johnny. "Seeing her got stabbed like that was just…"

"I know how it feels." said the boss. "You just need to forgive yourself."

"Forgive myself?" said Johnny. "How can I? I've broke up with her, breaking her heart, and get her into danger!"

"There's a reason why you broke up with her." said the boss. "You said it to me."

"Yeah and that worked so very well." said Johnny.

"You don't have to be like this, Johnny." said the boss. "You're not the Johnny Gat that I used to know. You've turned into a pathetic wreck!"

A pause ensued. Johnny stared at her in a manner that he wasn't used to. This stare was just like the same kind of stare he gave to her when she first met him: Sharp, sadistic, and cold-blooded.

"The Johnny Gat that you used to know was an asshole." said Johnny Gat ironically. "He's a big-headed big-mouthed overly manly man jerk who thinks that the world is in his hands."

"The world IS in your hand!" said the boss. "Johnny… how can a simple stab in the stomach dropped your spirit drastically like this?"

"I was stabbed in the stomach right after seeing my ex-girlfriend being sliced up in the neck!" he shouted loudly. "I'm not perfect, boss."

"You are perfect, Johnny." said the boss. "You're the most perfect best friend that I have."

"Then you've failed as a human being." said Johnny. "Whatever you said or thought about me, I'm still human, boss. You can't expect me to become Jesus Christ or something. Even Jesus dies, remember?"

The boss stood up in silence and left the room in a hurry. After a quick turn, her feet quickly stopped as she saw Carlos was standing right in the front door.

"Carlos…" said the boss. "Please get out of the door."

Carlos allowed her to go, but he gave her a skeptical look. To be perfectly honest, she didn't blame him. That conversation made the boss to be the biggest asshole ever. Looks like she had to face the reality that Johnny Gat is in fact, human, and that he also has actual emotions.

This is unlike what he said to her many years ago. Something being the most perfect jerk ever. The boss knew that it was just a joke. But after seeing him in action and his behavior, he was telling the truth, making her to believe that he is the most perfect jerk ever.

And seeing him saying something like that was a disappointment to her. It's like seeing your favorite football team loses a match to the most pathetic team you could ever think of. Except that this time they're taking this more seriously.

The boss would never gave up on this. When she do find the Ronins, she will seriously kick their ass.


End file.
